Soul Eater: After Kishin Asura Recovery and more wounds yet to come?
by ThatOneAnimeNut
Summary: The battle with Kishin Asura is over, but with Injuries to recover from, death scythes to create, brewing romance, and more trouble on the way, you could say DWMA's most memorable students and teachers have a lot on their plate. Original characters kept from english dub anime. My first fan fiction, flames will be ignored. Rated T for language and violence, and whatever Blair does.
1. Chapter 1: More Missions at the DWMA?

**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first ever ****fan fiction, as I said in the summary, I kept all the original Soul Eater characters we know and love! I'm a pretty good writer, but this IS my first one, and while I would appreciate it if you would take the time to rate, review and maybe even follow. I'll try to update once or twice a week, but no promises because my internet this summer will be questionable at best and I don't even know where this story is going. I will ignore flames. But Soul thinks flaming is totally uncool, Maka thinks it's immature, Crona doesn't know how to deal with it, and all Black Star says is that you'll never be as big a flamer as him. :/ Sorry. Anywhoop, This is chapter one, Enjoy. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

"Lets go Soul Eater." Maka Albarn held out a gloved hand for Soul's scythe form.

Soul grinned his pointy grin and transformed with a swish of blue smoke, flying up and landing perfectly into Maka's practiced hands.

Maka Albarn and Soul Eater were the DWMA's most serious weapon and meister duo. Maka was a determined and headstrong contrast to Soul's laid back and "cool" approach. Out of all the one star meisters at the DWMA Maka and Soul were the closest to the quota of 99 human souls and one witches soul than any other pair at the school according to Lord Death himself, as Maka loved to remind Soul when she was in a good mood. They were currently hunting soul number 86.

Todays target was a murderer with yellow eyes that practically yelled _"Hey everyone! I'm a psychotic killer! Want a lift in my van?" _This guy looked amused that a little girl was threatening him with an old fashioned scythe longer that her entire body. Especially in an alleyway at night wearing a what looked like a red school uniform skirt and a black tailcoat.

"Your murdering days are done! I'm here for your soul!" Maka shouted, glaring at him with intense green eyes.

Soul groaned. "Maka, your cheesy catchphrase is so uncool. You should change them a little more!"

"Get your priorities straight Soul! We're here to collect the kishin egg, not to rehearse my attack line. Are you with me or not?" Without waiting for his reply, she lunged at the target, wielding the giant blade with surprising ease and skill. The target decided that this girl was serious, and rushed her, wanting to end her quickly. Unfortunately for him, Maka Albarn was a lot stronger than she looked.

The target transformed his hands into blades, and slashed at her wildly, like a cornered animal. Maka parried his attacks and sent him flying with a hit from Soul's shaft. It was over quickly after that. Maka didn't give the murderer time to get up. She ran him through with Soul, and left only a small ball of light with an infected red glow. This light was the targets's soul.

Maka let go of Soul while he transformed, and placed her hands on her hips.

"That was soul number 86. I guess we finished our extracurricular lesson." She smiled. "I'm glad we're finally coming back from having all those souls confiscated." Maka had an awfully adorable grin for someone who just sliced a guy in half barely a minute ago.

"Yeah, and all `cause of that damn cat." Soul paused to scowl, before taking hold of the red soul and swallowing it whole. "Whatever. Cool guys don't sulk about the past. Speaking of cool guys I wonder what's up with Captain Spaz."

Maka sighed and twisted one of her pigtails. "Black Star? Same as usual, I would think. I have no idea how Tsubaki puts up with him."

"Huh, you heard her that one time. 'If we're fools we're fools together' and all that. That's just how they work. Plus I think they have a thing for each other."

Maka went red and made a face, but her reply was cut short by a certain loudmouth who was perched on the roof.

"YAHOO!" Yelled Black Star. "Now that I'm here, you can start! AHAHAHAHA!"

"We already finished dumbass, now get down from there. Where's Tsubaki?" Soul growled at him, shoving his hands in his pockets and slouching.

"I'm here." A girl with a black ponytail smiled and leaned over Black Star's shoulder. "If you two have finished, lets go. It's pretty chilly out here."

"I, the great Black Star never gets cold! But I won't force lesser mortals to try to attempt something to big for them to handle!"

"Okay." Tsubaki giggled while Soul and Maka rolled their eyes.

"How many souls did you manage to collect?" Maka interrupted Black Star's maniacal laughter.

Tsubaki and Black Star's faces both fell slightly.

"A big man like me doesn't have time to chase down little souls in this city!" Black Star went back to laughing, and Tsubaki sighed.

"In other words you didn't get any. Whatever. I guess we should find Crona, I hope he's okay, this being his first extracurricular whatsit and all." Soul looked at Maka expectantly. "Where is he?"

"I'm working on it." Maka already had her eyes closed, and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. "That way." She pointed to the street on the left, and ran down it.

"Oi! Wait up will you?" Soul yelled. "I have the motorcycle!" He jumped on his yellow and red motorcycle and drove off.

"I guess we should be worried about such a little guy." Black Star said thoughtfully. We should go too. Maka's the only one who can sense his soul after all."

Tsubaki smiled to herself at his concern for their friend. "Yep."

Crona was nestled in a dark corner by an intersection, shivering and crying while Ragnarok hit him over the head with a map.

"Damn it Crona! Move! If we don't get more souls I'm gonna be little like this forever!"

"There's so many c-cars! I d-don't know what to deal with that many! Ragnarok stop h-hitting me! I d-don't like it!" He covered his face with his hands.

"Crona! There you are! It's time to go home!" A confident voice filled Crona's ears.

"M-Maka?" He raised his head hopefully and Ragnarok stopped hitting him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Her black and white combat boots slowed down as she went around the corner. She knelt down beside him. "Sorry we left you all alone. But I kinda promised Soul Eater we would get as many kishin eggs as possible."

"I'm okay, I just don't think I know how to deal with the city." He looked at his hands, embarrassed.

Maka patted him on the head. "It's okay Crona. Don't worry about it. Let's go back, I think Liz wanted to have dinner together and Kid hates it when we're late. He'll probably freak out or something." She laughed, took off one of her white gloves and held it out to Crona. "Come on."

Crona smiled and let Maka help him up on his shaky feet. "T-thanks Maka-"

"CRONA! THERE YOU ARE! NEVER FEAR; THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE!" Black Star jumped between them and yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Crona to yell in fright and fall back down.

"Dude, so not cool." Soul pulled over with a roar of his motorcycle. "Come on, Maka. We have to go back, Tsubaki, you have the train tickets right?"

"Yep! Right here; we have one for you too Crona, don't worry." Tsubaki held them out for them to see."

"Good. Then Maka and I are going to go ahead. Blair might be doing weird stuff in our apartment again." Soul held out a helmet and handed it to Maka, who pulled it on and sat down behind him.

"Bye guys." Maka waved and watched Tsubaki and Crona walk away from the corner together, while Black Star walked ahead, yelling something about little people. "I'm glad it's getting warmer again, remember when we fought Free in London? It was freezing!"

"Yeah. I remember. I also remember you being the one who almost launched off of London Bridge." Soul turned on to a highway, and raised his voice over the wind.

"Trust you to remember what _I _did wrong." Maka grumbled. There was a little bit of silence while Soul turned again towards the dessert. "Soul, do you really think Blair is doing _that _at the apartment again?" Maka asked, frowning.

"Naw, I think you scared her enough the last time. You gave her a nosebleed."

"Then why-"

"I just wanted to get you out of there thats all. We caught four souls tonight; you must be exhausted." Soul Eater said cautiously.

"But I'm fine, Soul. Why do insist on treating me like I'm some sort of delicate flower?"

"Shut up. The battle with Asura was barely three weeks ago, and I don't want you over-doing it in case you're not as fine as you say you are."

"I got the OK from Naigus!"

"He dug his _hand _in your _gut_! 'Scuse me for being a little cautious! If your too reckless, your wound might reopen, and that would be totally uncool."

Maka sighed, but didn't argue too much. "Is that why you didn't want to work with Crona?"

"Yeah. You might get yourself hurt covering his butt. He's still a little shaken from that fight with Medusa, I knew he'd just stay put if he was on his own. Besides, Ragnarok will never become a Death Scythe."

"All right, I get your point." Maka wasn't happy, but she let Soul drive without getting into an argument. Everyone had been in the infirmary for about two weeks after the battle. Kid had a wound in his stomach, Patti and Liz both had broken ribs, Black Star had a concussion. Maka had various injuries to treat, and Soul needed bed rest for having his mind controlled and being shot with a Kishin soul wavelength. Liz and Patti were still healing and everyone was tired, even if they tried to hid it.


	2. Chapter 2: Maka's Hiding Under Layers?

**A/N: It's amazing how addicted you can become to checking your fanfiction account in twenty four hours. Thanks so much for reading chapter two, where Liz, Kid and Patti get some lines. I'm afraid they won't be in a lot of missions in the beginning of this fanfic because Liz and Patti both broke ribs as I mentioned in the last chapter. But I will try to make their 'screen time' memorable and in character. Thanks so much for reading! And I would just be super happy if you would Rate, Review and maybe even follow/favorite! I update at least once a week! **

"Do you think they're home yet?" Patti asked, sounding sad.

"I doubt it. They had to go a half hour out of Death City, and Tsubaki, Black Star, and Crona all took a bus." Liz Thompson flipped through her cell phone for any messages from Soul or Maka. They were supposed to go over for dinner around 9:00 p.m. it was 8:37 now. She already had to have Kid throw a tantrum about not being there at 8, and now Patti was bothering her every five minutes.

"I wish we could have gone too." Patti pouted.

"No, you don't. You broke four ribs Patti! I only broke three and it hurts to breath. Walking to Maka and Soul's is the most exercise I've had in a week."

Kid came into the living room. "Liz is absolutely correct Patti. The best cure for broken ribs is rest and total lack of strenuous activity. Besides, I have to do more work than you when we fight, and I have an injury too."

"Maka got hurt pretty bad though Kid. She had lot's of bruises and she's already doing missions."

"That was different! Her ribs aren't cracking down the middle. If you don't take care of this properly you'll start walking lopsided and I don't think I can handle that!" Kid started to hyperventilate, apparently at the thought of one of his weapons developing an asymmetrical walk.

Liz shook her head. "I think thats called sclerosis, and it's a back problem. Besides, she has four broken ribs and your worried about how she walks? I wonder about you two sometimes. Also, Maka is-" Then her phone buzzed. "Hey It's Maka. She and Soul are almost back."

"Yay! Food time!" Patti raised her arms in celebration, but put them back down after wincing.

Liz looked at Kid. "You know, they're going to be exhausted by the time they get back. We can't ask them to invite us in and feed us. We should make dinner."

"All right. But you sit down! I'll make it. You shouldn't he lifting pans and stuff." Kid said, pointing at a chair and donning a black apron.

Liz blinked in surprise. "Thanks Kid. I owe you. Just don't burn it."

Patti laughed. "Just as long as it's symmetrical!"

"Patti has the right idea."

"Oh my God, Kid, shut up!"

Maka was changing out of her school uniform when the doorbell rang.

"That's Kid and the Thompson's Soul Eater. Aw, I haven't even thought about dinner yet. And Black Star is probably going to eat a horse."

"Do we even have any food?" Soul asked.

"Don't worry about it Soul, I'll get it. Just answer the door." Maka hung up her black coat and pulled off her knee socks.

"Got it." Soul Eater called from the other room.

She heard a group of voices, and figured they all must have met up at the bus stop. Maka examined her legs in the mirror. The bruises she had received were faded to yellow now, the same for the ones on her arms and back. She had band aids in on her knees and shoulders. The thing that stood out most though, was the red puckered scar that ran up the right side of her stomach. The stitches had done their job well in holding the wound together, although they looked a little strained after their latest excursion. Maka didn't understand what was so bad about it. Sure, she's been in the hospital for two weeks after having surgery for her internal bleeding. But it wasn't as if her friends didn't have ones to match. Ironically, Soul did have a matching scar across his chest, the one he got when the first fought Crona, who was under the madness at the time. But when Kid, Tsubaki, and Soul had been conscious for her checkup at the end of the visit, they all winced. Maka knew she must have looked ubsurd; covered in purple bruises and band aids. She'd also lost weight in that last month, and hardly ate in the hospital so she was just a tiny beat up girl in short shorts and a sports bra. The weakest. Crona had said something like it once; "You're the little one."

"Whatever." Maka muttered to herself. She threw on sweatpants and a hoodie, and walked outside to socialize.

"Hey Maka! We brought food!" Said Liz cheerfully. She gestured to the table, which had been laid out with perfectly symmetrical dishes. Two salad bowls, two rice pots and a bowl of curry in the middle.

'It's a good thing Crona's in our group, or the plates would be uneven." Said Kid, who was loading his plate with rice.

"It's nice we're appreciating Crona here, but you don't have to drag him into your mania." Commented Liz, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not! I was just noticing!" Kid said defensively.

"Who cares? I'm starving!" Said Black Star.

"Nya! Maka! Did you and Soul bring your adorable friends back?" A voice purred from the hallway.

"Oh, fantastic." Groaned Maka. "Blair."

The cat was skimpily dressed as ever, but at least she had a skirt on this time. "Hey you, I think your a boy, but I'm not sure. You sure are cute though!" Blair glomped him and rubbed her chest on his cheek.

"S-stop! I Don't k-know how to deal with this!" yelped Crona in an abnormally high pitched voice.

"Cut it out Blair! He's shy, thats totally uncool." Soul stepped in, causing Maka to stop scowling.

"Nya! You're no fun anymore Soul." Blair whined. She walked out the door; probably on her way to her job at Chupa Cabra's.

"Finally. Sorry about that Crona." Maka said, smiling at him. "Come on, have some curry."

"Yes, Crona join in so that the table is symmetrical. Speaking of symmetry." Kid turned to Maka, his eye twitching. "Your pigtails are uneven." Liz groaned, Tsubaki laughed, and Maka let him fix the offending pigtail so that they were the same height.

After dinner, everyone spread out on the couch and the chairs in the living room and talked about the mission.

"So basically, Soul and Maka are the only ones who got any souls? You have got to be kidding." Liz said.

"A GUY AS BIG AS I AM DOESN"T NEED TO-"

"Back Star be quiet!" Everyone yelled.

After Black Star quieted down the conversation slowly came to a stop. And when Patti fell asleep on the couch they all decided it was time to go home.

"See you all later!" Maka called after them as they walked down the hall.

"Thanks a lot Maka! Bye Soul!" They said as they left the apartment.

"Man I am beat." Soul commented once she closed the door. "I'm going to bed."

"It's 10:30, that's probably a good idea, we have school tomorrow." Maka said. "Turn the hall light on so Blair can find her way."

"Okay. Whatever. See you tomorrow." Soul Eater watched her pull off her hoodie as she walked through her door. The hem of her T-shirt lifted, and he saw the red stitched up scar that reached from her waist to her ribs, which her visible through her purple and blue patched skin. Soul Eater suddenly felt like punching a wall. What kind of weapon was he? He was lucky she couldn't remember how to transform into a weapon, or she wouldn't even need him anymore. "Damn." He muttered, before going into his room and shutting the door.

Once Maka was in her room again, she did something that had become a habit for her before bed. She held up her wrist, and turned her hand into the tip of a blade.

**Dun dun duuuun! So Maka CAN remember her weapon abilities! Also Soul is bent out of shape because he feels useless! Maybe in the next chapter something called *Gasp* A PLOT comes in! **


	3. Chapter 3: Friday: Stein has concerns?

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys it's been two weeks since I updated, so I'm sorry. So much for one a week, but my excuse is I've been really busy with moving and school and stuff. Not to mention my anxiety's making a little comeback. BUT FROM NOW ON I ****_WILL_**** UPDATE ONCE A WEEK! All right, This chapter is kind of short and doesn't really accomplish anything but does raise a few questions. I'm working on the next chapter, but I decided to cut it off and update a little sooner, so consider this part one of chapter three. Thanks for reading, and it means a LOT if you would take time to write a review! I am a little over enthusiastic about this, and I FREAK out when I get one. Thanks again!**

**~ThatOneAnimeNut~**

"Oi! Maka! Get up already!"

Soul Eater shook his partner awake, stripping of the bedspread suddenly. Exposed to the cold air, Maka curled into a heat conserving ball. She slowly opened her green eyes and looked at Soul.

"Ugh. Soul... what time is it?"

"Quarter till seven. We have fifteen minutes, so hurry up. I was even cool enough to fry you some eggs."

Maka was already scrambling out of bed, running to the closet and throwing a few clothes on the bed. "Crap! Class starts at seven o'clock Soul! Why didn't you wake me earlier? Sid'll kill us if we're late again this week."

"You were out like a light. If I tried to wake you up you'd probably just start talking in your sleep again."

Maka paused in her hurried flossing. "Again?"

"Oh yeah." Soul adopted a squeaky voice. "Ooh Asura! I loooooove you! I think your scarves made of your old skin are really cute!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, Soul. Get out, I'm going to change." She shoved him out the door and slammed it. "Idiot." She muttered. She heard Soul laughing softly from the hall.

When she came out a few seconds later, tying her pigtails up with her LordDeath hair ties (available at Death Mart) Soul handed her a plate of eggs without a word.

"So Soul," Maka asked, "do I really talk in my sleep?"

"Yeah." Soul said.

"What do I say?" Maka asked, walking in front of him and looking him in the eye.

"Eat your eggs, Maka."

Maka pouted. "Fine." She scooped up the last bit of egg, and Soul gestured towards his motorbike outside.

"Come on Maka, ten minutes till. Let's go."

Even on the way to school Maka thought about how Soul avoided her question. _He's so weird. Why did he bring it up if he didn't want to talk about it? Do I really talk in my sleep, or is he just kidding around?_

Of course Soul wasn't going to tell her that she screamed and cried in her sleep at night. Sometimes she yelled, or called out for him or Kid. It was really disturbing, but Soul never knew what to do, and he knew she'd be embarrassed to tell her. That wouldn't be cool at all. 

The bell rang right as Soul and Maka entered the classroom. Sid narrowed his eyes at them, but didn't comment as they made their way to their seats.

_Thank shinigami it's Friday. _Soul thought as his mind wandered during class. As usual Maka sat alert and paid attention and scribbled down every detail on the board in her red notebook with '**History'**printed on it in neat handwriting. He watched her green eyes raise up to the board, and quickly down to her paper again to take a note. His eyes drifted briefly towards the board. Something about the weather.

"Ugh. So boring." Soul muttered as he leaned back to stretch.

"What's that Evans? Would you like to make a comment of the strategical advantages of rainy weather?"

"Uh..." So not cool. Soul saw Maka glance at him and roll her eyes. _Idiot _was what she would say, but she was a good girl and never spoke out of turn. Damn egg head.

"Come on Evans. I always encourage students to participate in class. That's the kind of man I was."

Soul was saved from having to come up with a response when the bell rang. He gratefully left; Stein was weird, but at least he didn't force Soul to care.

_Damn isn't it three o'clock already? _Soul found himself counting down the minutes and seconds till the bell. After being dragged through some sort of fish dissection lab (Friday 'reward' for being so attentive that week) Stein was finally erasing the instructions from the chalkboard and concluding the class.

"This weekends homework will be analyzing the difference between the guppy's innards and those of a mammal. That's it. As usual anyone who doesn't complete their assignment automatically volunteers for next weeks dissection lab. Evan's, I'd like to see you after class."

"Why?" Soul asked as a few people turned to look at him.

"I wont bite." Stein protested quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose so that his glasses glinted dangerously.

"I'm not worried about you biting." Muttered Soul as the bell rang for school to end. Despite his misgivings, Soul walked to Steins spinny office chair all the same. Maka started to follow him, but Stein said; "Maka, you can go wait outside." She looked confused, and hesitated. But being the model student she was she turned and walked out anyway.

Stein sat down in his chair. "Soul Eater I'd like ask you about how you and Maka are recovering."

Soul sighed. "I'm fine, I still get head and joint aches sometimes but it's not bad. Maka looks like she's fine but she still doesn't have her appetite back, and I wish her bruises would go away. She's skinny as a rail and it's freaking me out."

"What about your resonance?"

"Seems to be fine. We haven't tried resonating souls yet, but we're in sync at least."

"What about Maka's weapon abilities?"

Soul's eyes darkened. "Nothing. I know she's curious about it, but I have a bad feeling."

"Good. I did a little research, it could be dangerous for her to have active weapon blood during your resonance. First of all you would be out of balance; your souls would automatically battle for dominance. And second, all that one sided energy might awaken the black blood. Not to mention your bond probably wont be as strong since it's been a while and you two seem like your a little out of sorts."

"I don't know about that. You'd have to ask Maka."

"Ok, I'll do that. You can go now Soul."

Soul nodded and turned to go. When he saw Maka she was doing sit ups. _Huh. Thats weird. _He thought. "Hey, tiny tits. Lets go."

Maka jumped and scrambled to her feet. "Ok! It's your turn to cook!" She laughed. "Oh, and we have another mission with BlackStar and Tsubaki, and Kid and the Thompson's are finally joining too!"

"Is that a good idea? When is it?" Soul got on his motorcycle and offered the spare helmet to Maka.

Maka accepted the spare helmet and put it on. "Next Tuesday. Stein mentioned it in class, but I figured you weren't listening. Besides, I talked to Liz today and she said Kid and Patti were itching for something to do."

"Ok..." Soul was a little reluctant, but hey; she was the meister. "If I'm cooking I guess we should go home. It's Friday, so Blair should be out late."

"Good." Maka muttered. And Soul smiled to himself.

"Should we see someone over the weekend? Maybe go to BlackStar and Tsubaki's place?" Soul started the engine and took off down the street.

"I want to train this weekend Soul. Besides, BlackStar's apartment is in shambles after Nigus duct taped him to the couch." Maka shouted over the wind.

"Alright. But no overdoing it on training." Soul said.

"I can't hear you!" Maka yelled, pretending to be deafened by the wind.

"Why bother." muttered Soul Eater.


	4. Chapter 4: Maka's Excessive Training?

**A/N: Ok. So this chapter is kinda short two, but i think It's better to update regularly than to update few and far between. What do you think? Whatever you guys prefer, really. But yeah. You can start to see where this is going as far as character development, but it's going to really pick up in the next few chapters. Also, excuse the inconsistent spelling of Nygus. I just found out how its spelled. Whew. School gets out Friday! I'll have way more time to write then, so maybe as much as twice a week. So yeah; This is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy. If you want please review, follow, and favorite! It means a lot. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

Soul woke to a clatter. The grinning moon lit up his bedroom window and illuminated the red walls. He sat up and brushed his white mop of hair out of his eyes. As he rubbed his eyes Soul could hear footsteps on the wooden floor outside. He looked at the clock.

_One o'clock in the morning? It's not Blair, She'd have been back at least an hour ago. _Soul thought. More footsteps and a swishing sound, then a gasp for air. _What the hell..._

Soul got to his feet and tiptoed out of his room and into the hallway. When he reached the living room he stopped.

Maka was in the center of the room holding a wooden broom. Her blonde hair was loose and silver in the moonlight, her green eyes were focused on the broom as she spun it and slashed it. Every move was so controlled it looked painful, and her arms looked gaunt with half her body in shadow. She was wearing blue sweatpants and a green T-shirt, and her steps were muffles by socks, one was white with red trim and the other white with black trim. Soul took in the scene in front of him, his eye twitching at the ridiculousness of it all, not including the moon's teeth dripping with blood in the window.

"What the hell are you doing Maka?"

Maka jumped. "H-hey Soul! I din't see you there, what are you doing up so late?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. What's with the broom?" Soul stared at the broom.

"I'm practicing."

"With a broom?"

"You want to help?" Maka shrugged and offered her hand.

Soul sighed. "There's no way your going back to sleep?"

Maka grinned. "Nope."

"Fine. Besides, training by moonlight is kinda cool I guess." Soul took her hand and transformed. Maka smiled brandished the scythe, admiring the way it gleamed in the moonlight. "So what's the deal, you couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah. I told you I wanted to train."

"You're starting to sound like Black Star."

"Shut up!" Maka said, spinning the scythe around. She did a scythe meister exercise that raises the scythe above her head, turning it in her hands so it was a red and black blur. Soul closed his eyes and let his soul fall in time with Maka's. It was like cold water. Because they weren't resonating Soul couldnt tell what she was thinking, nut there was a bitterness that was settled in it he couldn't place. He opened his eyes.

"Wait! Maka-"

"AH!" Maka let out a sharp gasp and fell to her knees, dropping Soul. Soul transformed before he hit the ground.

"Maka! Damn, what the hell!" Soul knelt down beside her and held her shoulder. She was clutching her side. "I told you not to overdo it you idiot!" Soul shouted at her. He thought he heard Blair wake up in the next room but he didn't care.

"I'm fine Soul. Stop yelling." Maka muttered, but she was grimacing. "It's no big deal, just a cramp."

"Yeah right. Lying is so not cool." _I should never have agreed to practice with her. _"Let me see it."

"What?"

"You're stitches dumbass! Let me see!" Soul uncurled Maka's fingers from her shirt, and carefully lifted the hem. When Maka didn't protest, he pulled it up to show the full extent of the scar. Soul tried not to gasp as he saw the 6 inch long red line. The skin was scarily red around the stitches and the skin around it looked yellow and stretched. "Damn Maka." He muttered. "Lets take you to Nygus..."

"No, don't. We have a mission on Tuesday!"

"That's why we're going now before you and your dumb ideas make it worse!" Soul glared at her and Maka flinched. She'd never seen Soul that angry.

She blinked and looked meekly into his burning red eyes with her green ones. "Ok. We'll go." She started to get up, but Soul held her shoulder. "Soul?"

"Like hell your walking. Hang on, I'll carry you."

"Huh? WAIT! HOLD ON SOUL EATER I- OW! PUT ME DOWN SOUL! Ah, crap. UGH. NOT COOL, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Maka flailed and complained the whole way there, and by the time the finally knocked on the door they were both red in the face and breathing heavily.

"Are you happy now?" Maka pouted.

"Not at all. Your so obnoxious sometimes. It's totally uncool."

"Hey! Your the one who ignored me!"

"You-"

"Yes?" The door opened and Nygus looked them over. "What's going on you two?"

Soul cut Maka off before she could answer. "Maka here decided to do a little midnight training session and hurt herself. Could you take a look? We have a mission Tuesday, and we're not going unless she's in good shape."

"I'm the meister Soul!" Maka snapped curling her hands into fists and blushing red.

Nigus spoke up. "Soul Eater is right Maka. You can't reopen that wound, especially since you want to go on missions so bad." When Maka said nothing, she continued. "Now lets take a look at those stitches. Soul, if you would just wait in the next room." Soul nodded and closed the door behind him, and Nygus lead Maka onto a chair.

"Alright, take your T-shirt off." Maka did and Nygus examined the scar carefully.

"Damn girl, you are thin as a rake. You should take a leaf out of Tsubaki's book and put on a some curves."

"Sorry. I just cant eat too much or my stomach distends, which is painful."

"Hmm. Maybe you should try disinfecting it daily. it looks like you've put some strain on your stitches, so you should use a bandage."

"All right. Is that all?" Maka asked.

"One more thing. What were you doing training in the middle of the night? If your eating less than usual, than you should at least be getting some sleep. This isn't like you Maka, you're usually the logical one. Also, I think your worrying Soul Eater."

Maka looked at her feet, which were still in her socks. "I don't know. I wont do that again. I don't know why Soul got so worked up."

"I think Soul has noticed you've been acting differently every since the battle with Kishin Asura, just like the rest of us have noticed." Nygus said bluntly. "He's worried, and weird stunts like this aren't making it better."

"Different?"

"Please Maka, the way you've been pushing yourself? You were practically coughing blood in PE yesterday. Not to mention the stretching scars from these stitches suggest you've been doing strenuous core exercises. I understand you wanting to get back in the loop, but you've always been so level headed before. Are you sure your all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Maka said. _Fine for the weak one. _She lifted her head to gaze surly into Nygus's pale eyes. Nygus looked like she didn't buy it, but she wasn't about to argue with Maka this late at night.

"Ok then. Here; take this ointment. Spread it on and apply fresh bandages every 48 hours. If they come off, then put on more ointment and bandages. Cut the core exercises. And no more midnight work outs."

"Ok Nygus, thank you." Maka smiled and waved as left the room.

Soul stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Maka said.

"I'm carrying you again, whether you like it or not." Soul said stubbornly.

Maka sighed. No use arguing. "Fine. But if you give yourself a hernia it's not my problem."

"I'm not sure what that is, but I'll take my chances. Cool guys can lug around toothpicks like you no problem."

Maka grinned. "Sounds good."

Soul and Maka walked almost silently down the hall and into the street towards their apartment. When Soul readjusted his hold on her back he noticed her eyes were closed. "Maka?" She didn't stir. Her breathing made soft _huff _noises when she exhaled, and her hands were curled loosely on her chest. "Asleep already?" Soul smiled and gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "So not cool."

**A/N: Ok, That's Chapter four. I hope you enjoyed. I'm still not totally sure where this is going, so if you want to leave any ideas that's fine. I put in a little Soul x Maka in this chapter (in case you didn't pick up on the super obvious hints of it) but i tried not to make it cheesy or sappy because that would be ooc and I hate cheesy love stories. There will be more SoMa, and and probably Liz x Kidd, Black Star x Tsubaki, and heck, maybe I'll figure out how to ship Crona and Patti because i'm just different like that. See you later, I'll try to update again before monday. **


	5. Chapter 5: An Interesting Afternoon?

**A/N: Once again this chapter was going to be longer, but I promised one of you I would update monday, and I think you guys would rather know I'm alive than have occasional long updates. So yeah. Another update sometime this week. I also updated my profile so I you have spare time and a warped sense of humor then I suggest you check that out for some added entertainment. Oh, damn. Just kidding guys. It's Tuesday as of 25 minutes ago, I failed you. Whoopsies. Well, I hope you enjoy your tidbit of a chapter, I promise we are nearing the good stuff. I got some nice reviews recently, so thank you to the people who wrote those first reviews, I sincerely appreciate it. As usual, I would love it if you would follow, favorite, and reviews. I love reviews, they feed my soul. Now that I've weirded you out properly here is Chapter 5! Enjoy ^.^ **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut **

Sunlight glared in through the window and painted the inside of Maka's eyelids red. She groaned and sat up. There was a bottle of disinfectant ointment on her bedside table and a package of bandages. It took her a second to take it all in and remember what had happened last night. _Soul must have put me here. _She thought, realizing she was still in her sweatpants and T shirt. Even her socks were still on. Maka groaned and stretched. The digital clock read 11:00.

"Holy cow! It's almost noon, why didn't Soul wake me up yet?" Maka said to herself. She pulled herself out of bed and changed into fresh jeans and her orange sweater. Soul wasn't anywhere to be found but a note was on the counter.

_Maka, _

_I'm at the basketball court with all the others even Kid and the Thompson's If you want to come bring a book there is no way in hell I'm letting you play in this state don't forget we have a lesson Tuesday - Soul Eater _

Maka smiled. "You're so dumb sometimes. As if I'd want to play basketball in the first place."

"So Maka was practicing scythe techniques in the dark?" Liz passed the ball to Kid.

Kid passed to Soul. "No offense Soul, but why did you even go along?"

Soul held on to the ball while he replied. "The Hell if I know; I guess I'd rather give her some piece of mind or she'd have been up all night. She's so stubborn, and fighting her on it wouldn't be cool." He ran a finger along one of the basketballs black stripes before making a shot.

"Good one Soul!" Said Tsubaki once the ball landed. She passed it to BlackStar.

"I wonder why she's trying so hard, AFTER ALL NO ONE CAN BE AS BIG A STAR AS ME!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Just start the game already you freak."

BlackStar was about to pass the ball to Patti when there was a bloodcurdling screech.

"ELIZABETH THOMPSON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kid fell to his knees.

Liz froze. "What? What's wrong?

Kid rushed at her and pointed furiously at her hair. "YOUR HAIR, LIZ! YOU TUCKED IT BEHIND YOUR EAR **_ON ONLY ONE SIDE!_**"

A vein popped in Liz's forehead. "For God's sake Kid! You freak out over something as trivial as that?" She shoved the other side of her bangs behind her ear. "Happy now?"

"Marginally."

Patti and BlackStar guffawed while Crona looked nervous.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned around to see Maka waving at them with a thick leather bound copy of "Resonance: The Synchronization of the World" in her hands. "What's up?"

"YOU WANNA PLAY BASKETBA-" Soul punched BlackStar in the gut before he could finish.

"Yo Maka, we're just playing a game. Watcha reading?"

"Resonance, the synchronization of the world." Maka said promptly.

"That sounds stupid and boring." Soul deadpanned, which resulted in him receiving a face full of supple leather binding. Maka glared, picked up her book and went to sit next to Kid who was still pouting.

"What's wrong Kid?"

"Once again, Liz is unable to appreciate the importance of symmetry."

"Oh, I see." Maka smiled at him. "Wow Kid, I haven't seen you sulk like that before."

Silence.

"So, You're not going to play? The teams won't be even If you don't play."

Kid's eye twitched.

"Come on Kid, Soul won't even let me play. Besides, It's your first time out in weeks. Come to think of it, it's Liz and Patty's first time out too."

"Ugh. Very well, for the sake of symmetry I will rejoin the game."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Kid. Just get your butt over here and play defense with me and Soul."

Maka smiled and immersed herself in her book. It discussed how synced souls fit together like gears.

"_Unless a the two partners share an incredible bond such as the ones shared between family members, it is extremely dangerous for two partners with regularly activated weapon traits to resonate."_

Maka skimmed over this paragraph, her heart sinking. She quickly dismissed it though. _Honestly, how old is this book anyway? _

**A/N: Ok, I realize that this was mostly just a bunch of fluffy character interactions. I've also realized that my writing is mainly reliant on the dialogue and character interactions, which is both a good thing and a bad thing. again, feedback is appreciated. More updates coming soon. **


End file.
